As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-137344 (PTD 1), a nasal cavity administration container is used to administer a medical fluid to both the nasal cavities. When the nasal cavity administration container is used, first, with the nasal cavity administration container being inserted in one of the nasal cavities, a predetermined dose of the medical fluid is administered to the one of the nasal cavities. Then, with the nasal cavity administration container being inserted in the other nasal cavity, the remaining medical fluid is administered to the other nasal cavity.
When administering a medical fluid to both the nasal cavities, it is desired that the nasal cavity administration container administer a predetermined dose of the medical fluid (e.g., one half for each) to each nasal cavity easily and appropriately.